How To Save A Life
by Hopelessly-Blissful
Summary: Set in the spring after Alex turns 15. Alex has accepted yet another mission from MI6 though reluctantly. His job is to protect the daughter of the owner of a nuclear power industry..Full Summary Inside! [I suck at summaries...Used to be called 'Untited'
1. Chapter 1: Never Again

Full Summary: (Set in the spring after Alex turns 15) Alex has accepted yet another mission from MI6 (though reluctantly). This time his job is to protect the daughter of the owner of a nuclear power industry. Yet, there is a threat: A criminal mastermind from Germany wants to take over this industry and he'll do anything to get it. Even harm an innocent girl.

-----------------

I do not yet know what this story will be called, but I'll brainstorm tonight and figure it out. It will not be called 'Untitled' forever.

--------

Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider. Anthony Horowitz does. Believe me, if I did own this, it would be a published book instead of just a Fan Fiction on this website.

-----------

Chapter One: Never Again

As he sat in a high-backed chair in the office he had sworn to himself he would never return to, he stared into the cold, gray eyes of the man sitting across from him behind the desk.  
"So," the boy began, "What did you want me in here for this time? I'm pretty sure I have a vague clue as to why..." Alex Rider was only fifteen, yet he had accomplished more than a grown man could in a lifetime. His blonde hair shone bright in the setting sun through the big window in the head of MI6's office; he had to constantly shake two long strands out of his eyes so his vision wouldn't be obscured anymore.  
"Alex, I'm very sorry, but we need you. You're the only one who can do this job--" A woman, with dark hair in a designer gray suit, sucking on a peppermind began, but Alex interrupted her, without caring if he was acting rude or not.  
"You always say that no one can do these jobs, missions, whatever you want to call them, except me," Alex snapped at her.  
"Well...yes, but this time It's the truth. It would look completely out of place if a grown adult did this." Mrs. Jones said.  
"Why?" Alex inquired, though not really caring.  
"Because, it just would." Mr. Blunt said coldy from behind the desk. "People would get suspicous and they may get the authorities involved, and we cannot have that"  
Alex stayed silent for a moment. "I'm not saying I'll do this mission. But just tell me about it"  
Mrs. Jones stood up and retrived a folder from a side-table drawer beside a tan leather chair. "Her name is Natalia (A/N: It's pronounced: Na (short A vowl)-Tal-ia) Storms. She's your age, though several months younger. Her father is the owner of a major nuclear power industry in Kentucky. He also owns several race horses, one of which has won the Kentucky Derby for three years in a row." She paused for a moment, slipping another piece of paper that had been laying on Mr. Blunt's desk into the folder.  
Alex nodded momentarily, impressed. "And...I come into this where"  
Mr. Blunt took over and said, "Well, the world's seventh most dangerous criminal mastermind from Germany wants to take over Mr. Storm's power industry. Though Storms doesn't want to give it up. And why should he? So Oliver Moskivitz--that's the criminal by the way--can take control of it and blow everyone up? I don't think so. We have spies keeping a watch on Moskivitz while he's in Germany. He speaks of kidnapping Natalia so Mr. Storms will trade his nuclear power industry for his daughter. And God knows Storms would do that to keep his daughter safe. We need to ensure Natalia's safety and keep the industry in safe hands"  
"So that's...it?" Alex said. "Some criminal wants to kidnap this girl to get what he wants? And why couldn't you send a different field agent? You could just say they're her uncle or aunt or something"  
"No. That would make it too obvious." Mrs. Jone said. "You would just seem to be her cousin visiting from Canada"  
"Canada?" Alex asked skeptically. "Yes." She said. "Now, Alex, will you do this"  
Alex sat there in thought for a moment. Sure, he said he'd never do another mission ever again, but then again this girl needed protection. His protection.  
He sighed, then looked up at Mr. Blunt and Mrs. Jones who were looking expectantly at him. "Alright. Fine, I'll do it, but on one condition"  
Mr. Blunt got an annoyed expression and asked peevishly, " Yes, what is it"  
"Never am I going to do another mission for you. Never again. Got it?" Alex said, leaning foreward in his chair slightly, smirking cheekily at Blunt.  
Mr. Blunt looked away from him and out the window, finally after what seemed endless minutes, he said resignedly, "Yes. Fine"  
"Would you like to draw up a contract?" Alex asked.  
"I'm the government, I don't need to sign a contract. Besides, I give you my word. I will not ask you to do another mission." He said.  
Alex smiled slightly. "Good. Okay"  
"Alex, here is the information you need about Natalia and what role you will be playing in this. What your responsibilities are, your flight information, profiles. Everything." Mrs. Jones said, handing him the folder she was holding. "Your plan leaves at five o' clock in the morning. Someone will be sent to your address to pick you up. Her name is Madeline Short. She knows to show youb her I.D before you get in the car with her. Security purposes." She added when she saw Alex's skeptical look.  
"Okay, then. Is that all? Am I free to go?" Alex asked, already standing up.  
"Yes, you are. Though you need to go to the eighth floor so Mr. Smithers can give you some things to use"  
Alex smiled. Out of everyone at MI6, Smithers was his favourite person. At least he didn't look down on Alex like he was some six-year-old kid who couldn't stop getting into trouble.  
"Yeah, I'll do that." Alex said, walking towards the office door.  
"Goodbye, Alex. And good luck." Mrs. Jones said.  
"Yeah, right. Bye." Alex replied. Mr. Blunt stayed silent, returning to his paper work on something about a United Nations security issue.  
Glad I don't have to cover that mission, Alex thought silently to himself as he exited the room, walking down the hall towards the elevator to go and see about gadgets from Smithers.

---------------------

A/N: R&R please! I love reviews. If you have any suggestions on what I should call this story or any advice, all you gotta do is click that little button at the bottom of the page!


	2. Chapter 2: New Toys

**Thank you to my first reviewers: lilmusicfreak, xoxoSephyoxox, and Deadly-Flame.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Alex Rider At All.**

**Chapter Two: New Toys**

The elevator doors popped open and Alex walked out down the hall to a door with a name plate which read 'Smithers' across it in silver letters. Alex knocked three times on the door and it automatically opened.

"Ah, Alex! How good to see you old boy. How have you been? Keeping out of trouble I hope." The man said delightedly, holding a remote control--to open the door, Alex guessed--behind the desk.

"No more than usual," Alex told him. "Mr. Blunt sent me to get--"

"Some new toys? Yes, I know, he informed me this morning." Smithers said standing up and walking over to a steel-door cabinet, and opening it up. "I've been working on some new things." Smithers mumbled as he picked up several objects from within the cabinet and walking back over to the desk to lay them out.

Smithers picked up a baseball cap. "Now this--"

"Uhm, just so you know, hats aren't really my thing..." Alex told him.

"Well, it'll have to be for a while." Smithers said, chuckling slightly. "This baseball cap has a tiny video recorder within it. See the little logo?" He pointed with a pudgy finger at a Cardinal's small beady black eye. "The camera is implanted in the middle of the eye."

Alex nodded, only slightly impressed. "And how exactly am I supposed to look at the video if it's in there?"

Smithers flipped the hate over and pointed to a small silver stud. "Just pull the stud out and press it into this..." He next picked up an MP3 player with a screen about as big as the palm of a hand. "Just use the controls as they instruct: play, pause--good for frame by frame viewing--, stop, rewind, fastforward."

Alex nodded. "Okay, easy enough. And next?"

Smithers picked up a cell phone and pulled it's antenna up to its fullest extent. "This, is a syncronized listening device. Press the 'talk' button and pull the antenna up. You can listen in on conversations from up to twenty feet away." The man then picked up a a small flashlight. "This--"

"Wait," Alex said, grinning bemusely. "Let me guess, that's for...making people go blind?"

Smithers gave him a 'don't mock me' look. "No. In this is embedded a small laser. Use it to get through any kind of metal, wood, carbonized steel...basically anything."

"Don't I get any guns this time? I'm old enough by now." Alex asked.

"Mr. Blunt still won't permit it." Smithers told him.

"Come on, you can just give me some stun darts or something, couldn't you? Or just a small pistol?"

"I seriously doubt you'd get through airport security with a pistol, Alex." Smithers said, then picked up a silver fountain pen. "I thought the 'stun dart' issue may come up, so I put togther this. It's not unusal for teenagers to carry pens with them."

"But a fountain pen? That's a bit...grandpa-ish, don't you think?" Alex asked.

Smithers gave him a stern look, "Take what you can get, Alex."

"Okay, okay," Alex said. "Is that all?"

Smithers nodded. "Yes, i'm afraid that's everything that will help you with this mission, or rather, that's everything I've managed to make since your last assignment."

Alex nodded and looked at his watch; Jack had told him to be home by five for dinner. Or rather the take--out dinner she'd picked up on her way back from the grocery. Jack never usually made anything that took longer than ten minutes to prepare. Alex put everything Smithers handed him in his backpack.

"Right, well, I have to go anyway. Thanks for this, Smithers." He said.

Smithers nodded. "No problem, Alex. It was my pleasure."

Alex gave a small wave and exited the room. He could feel his backpack was already several pounds heavier as he walked out of the elevator and towards the doors of the Royal and General Bank.

Several hours later that night, Alex was sitting up in his bed with the folder and its contents that Mrs. Jones had given him layed out in front of him. There was several papers with information on the girl he was supposed to protect, a page on her father, and the German criminal who wanted Mr. Storms' industry. Though he couldn't help but read the girls' profile through several times.

**Name: Natalia Ryanna Storms**

**Age: 15**

**Gener: Female**

**Blood Type: A**

**Parents: Richard Storms (Father), Marianna Storms (mother) maiden name: Martinez**

**Siblings: None**

**School: Bruicks Prepatory Academy**

**Grade: 10th**

**After School Activities: Soccer, dance lessons (ballet)**

_Well, well, well, Balarina Barbie_, Alex thought amusedly as he studied her picture which was attacked to the papers. Another paper was stapled to her profile with information of her family records. Natalia had light brown hair which fell to her shoulders and bright electric blue eyes. She had one of the whitest smiles Alex had ever seen. He thought she looked like an angel. Her father's profile, to Alex, seemed more boring than history class. It was filled with information of his industry's history and the several enemies he'd made of several already caught criminals. There was also a brief paragraph about Natalia's mother's family.

By the time twelve o' clock came around, Alex's eyes were half closed and he started yawning every few minutes. Finally, he put the folder back in his backpack next to his black duffle back which was filled with his clothes and other things he thought he may need. When he had informed Jack of his newest mission, she had not been the happiest person to be around. She ate her food moodily and went on and on about how MI6 was going to be the death of him. He didn't exactly like her saying that, however, it only made him that much more nervous.

Alex cleared everything off his bed, then climbed in and flicked off the lamp on his bedside table and slowly fell into a deep sleep.

-------------

**Okay, there's the 2nd chapter. I'm currently writing the next one. **

**Chapter 3 will be called _'New Aquaintences'_. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3: New Aquaintences

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Alex Rider at all.**

**I'm sorry about it taking so long to get this up. I've been very very busy with school and everything. But it's up now and that's all that matters. I've decided to call this story 'How To Save A Life'. I got the idea when I was listening to the Fray's song.**

---------

**Chapter Three: New Aquiantences**

The next morning at exactly four o' clock, Alex's alarm clock went off loudly next to his head. He groaned and turned over, feeling around on his bedside table for the clock, wanting nothing more then to go back to sleep.

"Alex, come on, get up." He heard Jack saying from the doorway. When he simply pulled his blankets over his head, she sighed and walked further in the room.

"Alex , come on. Right now." She said, "You're going to be late enough as it is. What time did you go to bed last night?"

"Twelve." He grumbled from under his blanket.

"Twelve? Jeez, I thought you had enough sense to go to sleep earlier than that if you had to get up at this time... But then again, I thought you had enough sense to decline this mission..."

"Aw, come on, Jack. We've been through this..." Alex said as he sat up, his blond hair sticking up in the back.

Jack sighed and walked from the room. "Just get up and dressed. You have enough time to eat some cereal if you hurry."

Alex rolled his eyes slightly and stood up, grabbing some jeans and a black t-shirt from his closet. He then put on his shoes and grabbed his duffle bag and flicked the light off, knowing he wouldn't see his room again for a while. Well, he just hoped he _did_ see it again.

He walked downstairs, depositing his bag by the front door and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a box of corn flakes and a bowl from their separate cupboards and sitting down at the table.

Jack, who stood in the doorway of the kitchen, crossed her arms and looked at him coolly.

"Don't tell me you're still mad about this whole thing," Alex said to her, not even looking up as he began eating quickly, knowing the woman who was supposed to take him to the airport would arrive for him soon.

"I'm not." Jack said, though her tone suggested otherwise.

Alex looked up, giving her a sharp look.

Jack sighed and walked over to the table, pulling out a chair and sitting down. "Look, Alex, you're like a brother to me. And I just don't want to see you putting yourself in danger like this."

Alex sighed and sat back, already finished with his cereal. "I know that. And I'm sorry I put you through this every time I go on these assignments. But I already told you that Blunt and I both made the deal that if I go on this mission, then that's it. No more spy stuff. Okay?"

Jack nodded. "Just be careful--"

"When am I ever not?" Alex cut in.

Jack continued, "And just...try and think of this as a vacation."

"Right," Alex said sarcasically. "This is _not_ going to be like a vacation."

The doorbell rang and Jack stood up. "That'll be...what's her name?"

Alex chuckled saying, "Her name's Madeline Short."

Jack snickered. "Cute name." She walked from the kitchen into the hallway and opened the door. Standing there was a woman in her lower to mid twenties with black hair and very dark brown eyes.

"Alex Rider?" The woman asked, then flipped out a badge. "Madeline Short. Mr. Blunt sent me."

"Right," Alex said, "Hi."

"We should get going. Don't want to miss your flight." Madeline continued.

Alex nodded and picked up his duffle bag and started out the door. "Goodbye, Jack." He said.

She tried to give him a smile. "Yeah, bye, Alex. Be careful."

Alex smiled back and put his bag in the back seat of the black Mercedes, then got in the front where Madeline was, already starting the engine.

After his door was shut, Madeline drove off down the street towards the airport.

"So," Madeline said, trying to make conversation on the way. "What kind of wacked up cover name did they give you?"

"Adam Wright." He replied. "I don't see why they keep giving me cover names, I always screw up and say my real first name anyway."

Madeline chuckled slightly, keeping her eyes on the road.

The small-talk finally died out after that into an awkward silence. After what seemed like an hour, though it was really only about ten minutes, Madeline pulled into the airport's parking garage and swerved into an empty parking space.

They got out of the Mercedes and Alex grabbed his bag from the back and they walked into the entrance.

Alex thought, reluctantly, that they would have to go through the security check-point, but Madeline just showed them her badge and prompted Alex to do the same, and they were allowed to pass.

Madeline, unfazed by her amount of power over airport security, continued forward toward were Alex's plane's gate was located.

There was actually more people in the airport at that time of a morning than Alex expected. Some of the adults were either trying to wake up their children, who were curled up in a chair asleep, when their plane was announced. Others, mostly elderly people, sat lounged back, sipping their hot coffee or reading the morning paper they'd just gotten.

Madeline stopped several feet from a desk as Alex went forward and handed a woman his passport.

After the woman looked at it, she allowed Alex through the gate. "Hey, thanks for the ride, Madeline." He called over to her.

"No problem. Just doing my job. Good luck." She replied. He gave her a nod of thanks and turned his back, continuing down the tunnel with several people up ahead towards the airplane. This, he knew, would be a very long flight.

Almost six hours later, after getting off the plan, going through immigration and getting a visa, Alex sat in the back of a black stretch limo on his way from Lexington International Airport to the Storms' residence.

The man they had sent for him, in his mid-forties, wearing a black suit and cap, wasn't the most verbal person, Alex learned.

When spoken to, he merely grunted or nodded. When he spoke, he tried to make it as short as possible. He had said nothing as he put Alex's bag in the back and got in the drivers' side.

When he pulled onto a long, narrow paved road, he said, "We've arrived."

The house, in a word, was magnificent. Alex's eyes widened slightly as he gazed at the ancient stone foundation, the two tall towers (attics, by the looks of them) at the east and west ends of the house. Ivory and vines grew up the sides of the house, looking like green veins. A large fountain in the middle of the pull-around circle for the cars was in the form of the Greek god Artemis.

The car stopped and and Alex opened his door, dragging his backpack out behind him as the driver opened the trunk for his duffle bag.

The tall, oak front door opened, and a man of around forty storlled out, his hair, a brown and gray mix reflected in the sun. He was of muscular build and very tall. If Alex had to guess, he would bet the man was at least six-five.

The man smiled as he descended the front steps toward Alex, a warm smile lighting his face.

"You must be Alex!" He boomed in a warm, cheerful voice. "Mr. Blunt has told me much about you. I'm Richard Storms and I must say thank you fo coming out on such short notice. I know this must be quite an inconvience for you with school and all."

"Oh, it was no trouble at all, Mr. Storms. My pleasure, actually. I've never had an assignment quite like this one before." Alex said as the driver walked towards the house and set his duffle bag down inside the door.

"Well, i'm sure this will be a . . . different experience for both you and my daughter." Mr. Storms said, putting a friendly hand on Alex's shoulder and steering him towards the house.

Alex nodded in agreement as he looked around the front room. The room was large with a high, pointed ceiling. The floor was carpeted in burgandy and the stairs' banister was coated thickly in polish, giving off a pine-smell.

There were pictures on every wall of the room, each with a tall, thin girl with light brown hair and a tan complexion.

"Hey, Natalia, Marianna, come down here for a moment, please!" Mr. Storms called up the large, winding staircase.

After a moment, the girl in all the pictures Alex had seen came gliding down the staircase, her expression impassive and carefree at the same time. She was light on her feet, basically floating, down to the foot of the stairs. She made eye contact with Alex, then looked away after a moment. "Yes, Dad?" She said, her voice silky and smooth, almost like a melody.

"This is Alex Rider. Mr. Blunt sent him to come keep an eye on you for a while." Mr. Storms said, giving Alex's shoulder a friendly squeeze.

Natalia eyed her father, her eyes narrowing slightly. Alex knew she resented being treated like a child in need of a babysitter.

She stuck out her hand, "Hi, i'm Natalia."

Alex took her hand and they shook. "Pleasure to meet you." He said, giving her a crooked smile.

She had a faint hint of a smile on her lips as she pulled her hand away.

A woman, looking exactly like Natalia, though the only difference was she was twenty years older, came down the stairs, though not with as much grace as her daughter. "What is it Richard?" She began, then her eyes caught sight of Alex. "Oh! You're here, how wonderful." She got to the bottom of the stairs and shook Alex's hand enthusiastically. "It's so great to have you here. I'm Marianna. You're Alex, correct?"

Alex nodded. "Yes. Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Storms."

She stopped shaking his hand and turned to her husband. "Why didn't you tell me he had arrive? I would have been down sooner."

"I called for you both twice." Mr. Storms said defensively.

"Well, at any rate . . ." The woman said then turned to a middle aged man who seemed to be the butler. "Charles, would you please take Mr. . . ." she paused and glanced at Mr. Storms. "Mr. Wright's bags up to his room?"

Alex have an inaudible sigh of relief when she used his cover name. It made him feel a bit more secure, knowing the entire household didn't know his real last name.

The butler nodded silently and picked up Alex's backpack and duffle bag, walking up the stairs.

"Well," Mrs. Storms said, "Lunch should be ready in about an hour. Why don't you give Alex a tour of the house and outside, Natalia?"

Natalia sighed inaudibly and nodded. "Yes, Mom." She started up the stairs and gestured for Alex to follow her.

Alex have a smile to Mr. and Mrs. Storms and followed Natalia up the tall staircase. Looking from left to right when he finally reached the top, he knew the entire 'tour' would take at least an hour.

This was going to be quite a long day, he found himself noting. But he didn't mind, it seemed like this was going to interesting, at least.

----

**R&R please!!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Tour

**Okay, I know this is a little short, but I promise that I'll try to make the chapters longer next time.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed!**

**--------**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider in any way, shape or form. Duh.**

**Chapter Four: The Tour**

Natalia showed Alex around the entire house, starting with the upper floors of large Victorian home. She told Alex that the house was built in eighteen ninety-four by her great-grandfather on her father's side of the family. It had taken three years to build with only four other family members to help.

She showed him the room he would be staying in first. It was a large, rounded room with a high ceiling and large French windows. A set of French doors lead out to a balcony attached to the outside, which overlooked the nine-acre field.

The room was painted a dark blue and had a large queen-sized canopy bed, with black blankets and frames.

It was right across from her room, which she said she'd show him once she cleaned it up a bit. According to her, it was much messier than the average teenage boy's room.

She showed him the game room which had a pool table, foozeball table, and an air-hockey table. It also contained a pinball machine and a vitual video game system for sport games such as soccer, snowboarding, and hockey among other things.

Next was the theater room with a hundred-inch plasma screen home-theater system complete with DVD/CD/VCR/Blue-Ray Disc player. It had tall backed chairs like the kind you might see in a cinema and a popcorn machine in the back corner.

"Wow," Alex said in awe when she brought him into this room. "How many DVD's do you have? A thousand?"

Natalia chuckled. "No, only about a hundred and fifty at the most." She said, shrugging it off as if she were suggesting they only had about fifteen insead.

"You're kidding," he said, "I've only got about thirty at the most."

Natalia smiled led him to the rooms downstairs. "This is Dad's study, though I'm never allowed inside." She said as she passed a room with tall glass doors with dark burgandy curtains concealing what was inside.

She led him past it and into a large room with a tan. L-shaped couch, a chaise, and a large leather armchair. "The family room as you can most likely tell, though there's not much 'family time' in this house." She said and Alex caught a hint of sadness in her voice.

"We'll go out back to the barn through the kitchen. It's quicker." She said as she started towards the large kitchen where her mother said looking over the newspaper that had just been delievered about an hour ago.

"We're going outside." Natalia told her mother as she passed the table.

Her mother looked up, "All right, kids. Have fun." She gave them a smile as they walked out the back door which led to a large rectangular cement swimming pool. "My favourite part of this entire place," Natalia said as she walked past the edge of the crystal clear water. The sun's light, at its highest most peak in the sky, reflected off the water, making them squint when they looked to the northeast.

Natalia led the way out to the large barn about two hundred yards away from the house. As they neared it, Alex could already hear the horses whinying loudly and he could also hear the sound of two dogs barking.

"Hope you're not afraid of dogs," Natalia told him as she walked inside the barn.

"Don't worry. I'm not." Alex said, following her.

As soon as they walked in, two small beagle pups ran towards them wagging their tails and barking happily. They were both identical in every way, except one small difference. One had a white patch above its left eye, while the other had a black patch.

Natalia laughed as one pawed at her boot and she crouched down, scratching behind its ears. "Hey, sweetie," she cooed, dropping a kiss on its head.

Alex smiled beside her as he petted the other dog.

"What're their names?" he asked her.

"This one," she gestured to the one she was petting, "is called Kawaii. And the one by you is called Luna." Then she added, "Oh, by the way, Kawaii means--"

"It means 'cutie' in Japanese." Alex said automatically.

"Yeah," She said, clearly impressed. "I'm guessing you're fluent in Japanese then? What other languages?"

"English, French, Spanish, German and Japanese." He replied.

"Wow." She said. "Impressive. I only know a could things of Japanese I looked up on the Internet, and I'm fluent in English and French. My Spanish skill suck."

Alex chuckled, "Oh, I'm sure you're not that bad."

"Try me. Give me any phrase." She challenged.

"Okay," Alex said and thought for a moment. "Okay, here's one every teenage girl probably knows. Say, 'where is the telephone?' in Spanish."

Natalia was silent for a moment in thought. "Um...Como Esta Usted?"

Alex laughed lightly. "No, that actually means 'How are you'. Donde esta el telefono. That's how you say 'where is the telephone'."

She grinned, standing back up as the dogs bagan to chase each other around the barn again. "See? Told you I was bad at it."

"Well..." Alex mumured, glancing around at the horses. "Are all these your father's race horses?"

Natalia nodded. "Yes. The Derby's coming up in about a week. They force me to go every year. My Dad said it won't look good for him if I don't show up. I don't know, something to do with family issues and publicity." She said, rolling her eyes slightly.

"You don't like the Derby then?" Alex questioned.

Natalia shrugged. "It's okay. I mean, it lasts maybe one whole minute, but it's about eight hours of sitting there, talking to old women that my mother knows about my school and commenting to reporters and I'm sick of it. That's how it's always been."

Alex nodded silently, putting his hands into his jeans pockets.

"Natalia, Alex, lunch is ready!" Came Mrs. Storms' voice from the backdoor.

"Coming!" Natalia called back and sighed. "Guess we'd better get back up." She said to Alex.

He nodded and followed beside her back up to the large house, wondering how Natalia trusted him with what she'd just told him so easily.

**---**

**R&R please!!!**


	5. Author's Note

_**Okay, I know I haven't updated yet, and I'm really, very sorry. I've just had a lot going on lately with school, my friends, chores, and a whole lot of other things. **_

_**I know, lame excuse, but I'm sure most of you know what I'm talking about. After all, i'm just a teenager and I need to get my priorities striaght and focus on my schoolwork as well.**_

_**But I promise I will have the next chapter up as quickly as I can. I promise that as soon as I finish it, then it will be up here so you all can read it.**_

**Fangsgirl007**


	6. Chapter 6: Author's Note 2

**Everyone, I am so incredibly sorry about not updating. Everything is catching up with me, it seems like. My best friend and I are having a really rough time and the only time it seems that I won't completely freak out because of how bad things are with my friend, is when i'm with my boyfriend...but you guys don't wanna hear that story, you want to hear my Alex Rider story. I'll update as quickly as I can. I promise. I may even start writing it tonight.**

**Much thanks to you all,**

**Fangsgirl007**


End file.
